Portable stoves are known in the art. They are often provided with foldable portions that facilitate their transport. Mainly used for camping related activities, conventional portable stoves often use pressurized fluid combustible that can be dangerous to handle.
While the invention will be described in conjunction with illustrated embodiments, it will be understood that it is not intended to limit the scope of the invention to such embodiments.